Question: Express this product in scientific notation: $(5.60\times 10^{3})\times (5.00\times 10^{-5})$
Solution: Start by collecting like terms together. $= (5.60\times 5.00) \times (10^{3}\times 10^{-5})$ When multiplying exponents with the same base, add the powers together. $= 28.0 \times 10^{3\,+\,-5}$ $= 28.0 \times 10^{-2}$ To write the answer correctly in scientific notation, the first number needs to be between $1$ and $10$ . In this case, we need to move the decimal one position to the left without changing the value of our answer. $ $ We can use the fact that $28.0$ is the same as $2.800 \times 10$ $ = {2.800 \times 10} \times 10^{-2} $ $= 2.800\times 10^{-1}$